The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting device is a semiconductor device which emits light of various colors through recombination of electrons and holes in a junction between first and second conductivity-type semiconductors when a current is applied thereto. Compared with a filament-based light emitting device, a semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a longer lifespan, lower power consumption, superior initial driving characteristics, and the like, and thus, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices continues to grow. In particular, recently, Group III-nitride semiconductors which emit short-wavelength blue light have come to prominence.
Various efforts have been attempted to increase the luminous efficiency of semiconductor light emitting devices.